


Come Back To Me

by royuals



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Character Death, Episode: s06e21-s06e22 The Final Battle, F/F, Heaven, Hurt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: « Son corps entier lui faisait extrêmement mal, elle voulait juste crier à pleins poumons jusqu’à s’en déchirer les cordes vocales mais cette douleur, cette dernière douleur signifiait enfin le paradis, un soulagement à toute cette souffrance que ce monde cruel lui avait fait subir depuis toujours. » | Post episode 6x22 lors de la bataille finale.





	Come Back To Me

Les coups d’épées se succèdaient depuis quelques minutes maintenant, la famille de la blonde retenait leur souffle, craignant le pire.

Malgré le froid, Emma était en nage, de grosses gouttelettes de sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes et sur son front. C’était la bataille finale.

Cette grande bataille dont Emma était destiné avant même de voir le jour.

C’est presque comme si elle était conçu pour se combattre aujourd’hui contre les ténèbres.

La rue principale de la petite ville du Maine était déserte et silencieuse exceptés les coups d’épées.

Snow, David, Regina, Henry, Zelena et Hook se tenaient non loin de l’affrontement, leurs yeux ne quittant pas une seule seconde les deux silhouettes s’affrontant.

Emma et Gideon s'arrêtèrent finalement de se combattre, reprenant leur souffle puis la blonde dit d’une voix rauque:

« Qu’importe ce qu’il m’en coûte. »

Elle lâcha son épée, ses yeux ne quittant pas l’homme en face d’elle. Gideon regarda l’épée à terre puis releva les yeux vers la sauveuse et soupira lourdement.

« Pardonne-moi Emma. J’espérais que tu nous sauverais tous les deux. »

La blonde n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l’épée transperçait son corps.

La magie blanche s’évapora vivement par la blessure de son abdomen.

Son corps entier lui faisait extrêmement mal, elle voulait juste crier à pleins poumons jusqu’à s’en déchirer les cordes vocales mais cette douleur, cette dernière douleur signifiait enfin le paradis, un soulagement à toute cette souffrance que ce monde cruel lui avait fait subir depuis toujours.

Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus voir sa famille pleurait et complètement impuissant devant cette scène, ella laissa sa magie disparaître de son corps, son sang se vidant entièrement de son ventre et attendit qu’elle s’éteigne pour toujours pour rejoindre enfin un monde meilleur.

Alors que la douleur s’intensifiait et que ses membres s’engourdissaient, elle se mit à revivre les moments les plus importants et les plus heureux de sa vie, en forme de flash-back comme Henry toquant à sa porte le jour de son 28e anniversaire, sa rencontre avec Regina le même jour, lorsque ses parents l’ont serrés dans ses bras après la malédiction, le thanksgiving tous ensemble, lorsqu’elle et Regina sont devenues amies, les soirées pizzas au manoir, la naissance de son petit frère, la bataille de coussins avec Henry et Regina de la semaine dernière,...

Chacun ne durant qu’une seule seconde. Elle se mit à sourire faiblement à son dernier souvenir puis tout son corps lâcha, affaibli par toute la perte totale de sa magie, la faisant tomber sur le macadam humide de la route principale de la ville.

Beaucoup trop épuisée pour ouvrir ses yeux, elle écouta sa famille se rapprochait d’elle, puis des sanglots et des chuchotements tandis qu’elle sentait une main caressant sa chevelure.

Elle est là sur le sol mouillé, son sang continuant de tâcher entièrement son pull fin, elle se laissa bercer quelques minutes de plus par cette main dans ses cheveux puis de tendres baisers humides fut déposés sur son front.

_Pathétique Swan._

Elle se mit à sentir la magie de Regina traverser son corps entier et ses veines mais rien ne changea à sa douleur ou à sa faiblesse.

C’était son heure, sa destinée, il n’y avait rien qui pouvait changer ou retarder cela. Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur, ça ne lui a jamais fait peur.

Étant plus jeune, seule, complètement cassée et sans aucune raison de continuer, elle avait pû prier pendant des heures et des heures pour partir, pour ne plus avoir à subir tout ce qu’elle subissait.

Elle avait certes sa famille maintenant mais elle avait l’impression qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin d’elle.

Ses parents ont désormais leur seconde chance avec le petit Neal.Henry a toujours Regina qui est une bien meilleure mère qu’elle.

Elle a volé la fin heureuse de Regina, la femme qui méritait tout le bonheur du monde en ramenant Marianne.

Et pour Hook, elle ne se faisait aucun souci pour lui. Ça ne faisait à peine un jour qu’ils étaient mariés mais elle savait que, dès qu’elle fermera les yeux, il ira se bourrer la gueule et finira au lit avec une autre petite distraction blonde.

Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang maintenant et la perte de sa magie l'affaiblissait encore plus.

« Ne t’en vas pas. J’ai besoin de toi Em’. » supplia Regina, allongée sur le sol glacé, une main carressant la joue pâle opposée à elle tandis que l’autre tenait l’autre main se trouvant le long du faible corps, lui envoyant le plus de magie possible.

Une larme coula sur le côté de la joue d’Emma, qui fut immédiatement embrasser par de douces lèvres.

Elle n’avait plus la force de se battre, ce qu’elle avait fait pendant ces 32 ans sur cette terre. Elle n’avait jamais été assez bonne pour qui que ce soit ou pour ce monde. C’est ainsi, à même le sol humide, entourée de tous les gens qu’elle aimait, la famille qu’elle avait tant rêvé d’avoir qu’elle laissa échapper son dernier souffle, disparaissant à jamais de cette terre.

*******

La prochaine fois qu’Emma ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit qu’elle était debout sur la voie principale de Storybrooke, exactement là où elle s’était laissée vider entièrement de sa magie et de son sang entouré par les gens qu’elle aimait le plus.

Sauf que cette fois, c’était le jour, le soleil était éblouissant et le ciel était d’un magnifique bleu sans aucun nuage.

Posant sa main sur son abdomen là où l’épée l’avait touché, elle se rendit compte que son pull n’était plus troué par l’arme et qu’elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur et c’est en baissant la tête qu’elle s’aperçut que la tache de sang avait disparu.

Est-ce Regina qui m’a guéri? pensa la blonde en fronçant des sourcils tout en laissant sa main sur son ventre.

Tout à coup, elle sentit une main sur son épaule la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna brusquement, sa main désormais sur sa poitrine et découvrit un visage qu’elle avait tant manquée.

« Neal… »

Le concerné lui répondit avec un tendre sourire, ses yeux humides ne fixant que les yeux verts pendant quelques secondes puis il soupira lourdement et attrapa le corps fin de son ancienne petite-amie pour l’enlacer.

Une main derrière sa tête et l’autre dans le dos pour la tenir très de lui, il plongea son nez dans la chevelure blonde, humant son parfum.

Quant à Emma, elle posa son menton sur l’épaule de l’homme et laissa échapper quelques larmes tout en tenant fermement le dos de sa veste en jean.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence complet pendant quelques minutes avant qu’une voix rauque et direct dernière elle ne dise: « Tu dois partir. Maintenant. »

La blonde s'éloigna de Neal, brisant l’étreinte.

Elle se retourna tout en essuyant ses joues humides à l’aide du revers de la main.

Au même moment, un vortex blanc s’activa à quelques mètres derrière Neal, ce qu’Emma ne remarqua pas.

Elle tomba nez-à-nez sur Cora et Henry senior à quelques pas d’eux.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, un air désespéré vers la vieille femme, murmurant qu’elle ne changera jamais, que même étant à cette endroit, elle arrive encore à menacer sa famille.

La mère de Regina se rapprocha de la blonde, attrapa ses deux mains entre les siennes et expliqua d’une voix douce:

« Ton temps sur terre n’est pas fini. Tu dois y retourner. »

Devant la sincérité de la femme, la sauveuse fronça ses sourcils, ne fixant que la mère de sa meilleure amie.

« Je t’en supplie, repars. »

« Non, je—»

Cora la coupa en lui disant d’un ton sec.

« Maintenant. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix que je reparte, que je sois heureuse alors que tu as toujours haïs ma famille au plus haut point? Pourquoi penses-tu que le mieux c’est que je repars dans ce monde alors qu’il a toujours été cruel avec moi? Ne puis-je pas enfin avoir de la paix? Après tout, j’ai fait tout ce que j’étais censée faire, tout ce qui était planifié avant même ma naissance, alors pourquoi?! » Hurla la blonde les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues.

Cora serra un peu plus les mains pâles entre les siennes tout en fixant le sol.

Elle n’avait pas beaucoup de temps pour faire changer d’avis la jeune femme mais elle était si têtue qu’en si peu de temps, cela s’avérait plus compliqué que prévu.

Le Henry adulte se rapprocha des deux femmes, se positionnant à côté de sa femme et fixa les yeux verts de la mère de son petit-fils et prit la parole à la place de sa femme, étant plus calme qu’elle malgré la gravité de la situation.

« J’aurais aimé faire la connaissance de la mère de mon petit-fils dans d’autres circonstances mais malheureusement, c’est celle-ci. »

Il s’arrêta quelques secondes, fit un tendre sourire à la jeune femme, ce qu’elle lui rendit puis il ajouta plus sérieusement.

« Ici, lorsque nous ordonnons à un arrivant de notre famille de repartir pour telles ou telles raisons, il y a immédiatement un vortex qui s’ouvre en activant le chronomètre qui est de 10 minutes. »

Il ravala sa salive. « Tu dois repartir sur terre, Emma. Tu es si jeune et tellement de belles choses t’attendent encore. »

Elle répondit en secouant la tête, les larmes menaçant de retomber.

Une main se posa doucement dans son dos puis y dessina des cercles abstraits avec la paume de main.

Neal qui était resté à l’écart depuis tout à l’heure se rapprocha d’eux.

Il l’avait aimé plus que tout au monde et il l’aime toujours ainsi, l’avoir ici près de lui pour l’éternité n’était pas la chose qu’il voulait pour elle.

Elle méritait d’être aimé, d’aimer comme elle ne l’avait jamais fait, d’avoir un mariage digne d’elle, de fonder une famille, se réveiller chaque matin et se sentir la plus belle, la plus extraordinaire, d'être heureuse.

Elle méritait le monde.

Il l’avait perdu 3 fois mais cette fois-ci était différente, cette fois-ci, elle allait avoir la chance d’atteindre enfin le bonheur après tant d’années de souffrances, de douleurs et de pertes.

Emma baissa la tête et se confia d’une voix enfantine.

« Je les ai tellement tous déçus. »

Neal se rapprocha de la blonde pour passer sa main qui caressait son dos à sa hanche opposée.

« C’est ce que tu penses, Em’. C’est ce qu’on a toujours répété pendant toute ta vie mais pour eux, tu es leur lumière dans leur vie. Grâce à toi, et non grâce à cette merde de sauveur, chacun d’entre vous s’est trouvé une famille. Vous êtes une famille. »

La sauveuse secoua la tête vers le ciel tout en laissant couler quelques larmes.

« J’ai merdé sur tellement de choses, j’en ai même brisé la vie de quelqu’un en tuant son âme-soeur. »

La mère de Regina lui essuya les larmes de ses joues pâles avec ses deux mains, lâchant ainsi les mains d’Emma.

« Tu ne l’a pas tuer Emma, Robin a simplement fait le choix de repartir avec Marian et ensuite de se sacrifier pour Regina. Et crois-moi, cette fée clochette n’est pas très compétente en terme d’âme-sœur. »

« Comment ça? »

« Cette petite idiote s’est trompée avec quelqu’un qui a bien un tatouage et qui a un rapport avec le lion mais une fleur de lion. » marmonna la vieille femme toujours en rogne contre cette fée.

Les yeux d’Emma s'écarquillèrent.

« Je… »

Cora hocha la tête en attrapant précieusement le visage de la femme entre ses deux mains .

« C’est toi, Emma. Ecoute, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps alors saute à travers ce portail et rend ma fille heureuse. Et sois heureuse, vous le méritez amplement. »

« Elle m… m’aime?? Moi…? C’est tout simplement impossible. Je ne suis qu’une orpheline ayant rien fait de bon sur cette planète et elle, elle est si… »

Henry se rapprocha un peu plus du duo et fit un sourire gigantesque vers la jeune blonde.

Comprenant ce qu’il l’allait faire, elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Ne fais pas Henry Mills. Je te l’interdis. »

L’homme lui répondit qu’avec un sourire mesquin malgré le regard encore menaçant de sa femme puis il tourna son regard vers la blonde confuse devant le couple.

« Lorsque nous arrivons ici, nous avons le choix ou non de voir ce que l’avenir réserve à nos proches. C’est donc à ce moment que nous avons découvert le futur de notre fille et c’est là que nous t’avons vu à ses côtés, heureusement mariées, vivant au manoir avec 4 enfants et folles amoureuses de l’une et de l’autres comme au premier jour. »

Emma pleurait silencieusement, buvant chaque parole de l’homme. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire que tout cela allait être réel.

C’est en manquant de la perdre pour toujours qu’elle compris qu’elle était follement amoureuse de Regina.

Malheureusement, elle n’eut pas eu le courage de lui dire quoi ce soit à la limite de la ville alors elle est partie avec Henry, le cœur lourd puis quelques minutes plus tard, se souvenant d’une nouvelle vie qui n’est pas la sienne.

Après être revenu à Storybrooke après plus d’un an, les choses avaient changés. Regina s’était rapproché de Robin au grand désespoir de la blonde qui voyait sa chance s'envoler.

Puis elle s’est mise seule en tête que Regina ne la verra jamais plus que comme la mère de son fils, son amie.

De plus, elle méritait mieux qu’une simple orpheline, voleuse, ayant abandonné leur fils et portant un casier judiciaire bien remplie.

Alors elle a accepté les avances de Hook, elle a finit par l’apprécier. Ils avaient finit par acheter une maison et de se marier.

Neal la coupa et dit d’une voix douce.

“Emma, elle t’aime de toute son âme. Va lui avouer tes sentiments enfouis depuis de nombreuses années, soyez heureuses, faites des centaines de frères et soeurs à Henry. Tu mérites de connaître le. bonheur. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Idiot. »

Cora embrassa le front de l’enfant Charming.

« Allez file et ne reviens pas avant tu aies vécue une longue vie parfaite au côté de l’amour de ta vie. »

La concernée hocha vivement la tête

« Je te le promets. Et je te promets de plus profond de mon être de prendre soin de Regina et de l’aimer jusqu’à mon dernier souffle. »

Cora lui répondit avec un sourire sincère puis elle s'éloigna de la femme, frottant ses propres joues humides avec la paume de sa main.

Henry lui fit un grand sourire puis s'éloigna avec sa femme.

Il était heureux de voir d’avoir pu connaître la femme qui avait sacrifié maintes et maintes fois sa vie pour sa fille, celle qui avait vu le bon en Regina alors que personne ne le faisait, celle qui avait aimé et qui aimait sa fille comme personne ne l’avait fait, ce genre d’amour qu’il avait toujours voulu pour sa fille.

Elle lui rendit un grand sourire puis se tourna vers Neal.

Elle mit ses mains de chaque côté du brun tandis qu’il déposa de tendres baisers sur le front, ses deux mains tenant chaque côté du haut de sa tête. Puis il susurra contre la peau de la femme.

« Allez, file. »Elle se sépara de son étreinte, lui fit un dernier sourire. Ce n’était pas un adieu cette fois-ci, ce n’est qu’un simple “à plus tard.”

Elle se retourna doucement, vit le tourbillon blanc éclatant qui lui offrait un peu comme une une seconde vie, une seconde chance d’être heureuse.

Elle s’avança marchant à une vitesse un peu plus rapide.

Son sourire grandissait à chaque pas qu’elle faisait, pensant à pouvoir prendre son fils dans ses bras, embrasser les douces petites joues de son frère à l’en faire éclater de rire et surtout le doux sourire de Regina lorsqu’elle ses yeux marrons noisettes rencontreront ceux couleur menthe à l’eau alors qu’elle pensait ne plus jamais les revoir mais elle était également stressée, stressée que tout ne se passe pas comme les parents Mills lui ont prédit ou pire encore, si Regina l’a repousse alors qu’elle est l’une des uniques raisons pour laquelle elle se donne une seconde chance sur terre.

Elle lança rapidement un dernier regard par dessus son épaule puis elle s’avança, ne restant plus que quelques mètres entre son corps et le vortex.

Mais au moment où elle fit les derniers pas et que le bout de son pied gauche entra vers le portail blanc, il se mit à disparaître soudainement.

La blonde commença à paniquer devant la disparition soudaine du vortex.

Elle se mit à répéter sans cesse, les larmes lui montant aux yeux:

« Non, non, non, non, non… »

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, son visage entre ses mains, pleurant de tout son corps et hurlant à s’en déchirer les poumons.

Comment avait-elle pu croire que la vie lui donnait enfin une chance d’elle heureuse? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve?

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c’est qu’elle s’en voulait. Elle s’en voulait d'être l'âme soeur de Regina.

Elle s’en voulait de lui gâcher une nouvelle fois la vie alors qu’elle méritait le monde et bien plus encore.

Cora s’agenouilla à côté d’elle, l’enroula sa taille de ses deux bras et posa le bout de son nez dans le haut de son dos, vers son épaule.

Elle la berça encore quelques secondes tandis que Neal se mit à la même hauteur que les deux femmes et mit son front contre la tempe de la blonde, versant aussi quelques larmes devant cette scène.

Henry senior se positionna à côté de sa femme, embrassant de temps à autre l’épaule de Cora.

Après quelques minutes, Emma se calma lentement, ses cris ayant disparu et ses pleurs atténués.

Elle suffoquait encore et son corps entier tremblait.

« Je su… Je suis déso...lée…. » Articula la jeune femme entre les reniflements et les hoquets.

Cora resserra l’emprise de la femme.

« Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, Emma. »

« J’ai gâ...ché la fin heu...reuse de ‘Gina. Encore.... »

Elle finit par phrase en susurrant avant de fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois.

Neal glissa une main dans la chevelure bouclée de la sauveuse tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Ne dis pas ça, Em’. » Puis il leva les yeux vers l’ancienne reine et lui dit:

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce portail s’est fermé, il restait encore quelques minutes avant d’atteindre les 10 minutes prévues. »

La femme lui répondit d’une mine triste tout en haussant les épaules.

« La magie est imprévisible, Neal, surtout ici où la magie n’existe pratiquement pas sauf pour faire passer les membres de notre famille qui ont encore une chance sur terre. »

« Dis-moi qu’il reste encore une chance d’ouvrir un nouveau portail, peu importe les conséquences. » Supplia l’homme en nichant son nez dans les cheveux dorés.

Cora savait parfaitement ce que l’homme ressentait pour la blonde.

Elle savait qu’il l’aimait de tout son cœur et c’est pour cela qu’il l’a laissait partir, qu’il l’a laissait etre heureuse avec quelqu’un qu’elle aimait de tout son coeur parce que c’est ce que ce que fait les gens qui aiment une personne, ils les laissent partir pour trouver le bonheur autre part.

La femme soupira lourdement du nez tout en posant son nez contre le haut du dos de la jeune femme.

*******

La prochaine fois qu’Emma ouvrit les yeux, elle vit un simple plafond blanc.

La vue de son oeil droit était éblouie à cause des rayons du soleil traversant la chambre.

Elle était allongée sur son dos, dans un lit si moelleux comme elle n’en avait jamais eu un. Bizarrement, elle se sentait bien.

Est-ce ça le paradis?

Elle referma les yeux et repensa à la scène devant le vortex blanc qui s’était refermé au moment même où elle allait le franchir.

Peut-être était-ce un signal pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas y retourner?

Ou qu’elle ne serait pas digne de Regina, de leur futur famille à construire et qu’elle ne les rendrait pas heureux?

Peut-être que c’était mieux ainsi, pensa la blonde avant qu’une gouttelette ne coule le long de sa joue.

Elle s’essuya rapidement avec le revers de sa main. Puis elle sentit quelqu’un gigoter dans le lit.

La blonde roula des yeux, Neal l’avait rejointe cette nuit pour prendre soin d’elle, voulant impérativement sur le sol de la chambre.

La blonde lui avait proposé de dormir de l’autre côté du lit, gardant chacun leur espace personnel durant toute la nuit.

Elle se retourna sur son côté droit afin de réveiller Neal en lui faisant une farce comme ils avaient l’habitude de faire lorsqu’ils étaient adolescents mais la sauveuse tomba sur un autre visage endormi.

«Regina…? » Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était à côté d’elle.

Le visage de la brune était plissée, comme si elle faisait un cauchemar.

Sa main qui se trouvait le long de son corps formait un poing, des gouttelettes de transpiration coulait le long de son front et de ses tempes, mouillant aussi ses cheveux bouclés.

Sa bouche formait une petite moue, qui tremblait de temps à autre.

Oubliant complètement son problème d’être à côté de la brune alors qu’elle s’est endormie à l’au-delà, elle posa délicatement sa main sur le poing fermé de Regina, puis elle caressa lentement sa peau douce de son poignet pour l’apaiser.

Regina se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard en sursaut en essayant sur le lit, le visage pâle et sa main libre sur son cœur.

Elle essaya de prendre une respiration normale lorsqu’elle se mit à sentir une présence quelques peu derrière elle.

Elle tourna doucement la tête, peur de découvrir la personne et vit une des personnes qu’elle était le plus au monde.

« Mon dieu… Ça a marché... »

Elle colla la paume de sa main contre sa bouche, les larmes lui montant aux yeux avant de mettre à genoux dans son lit et d’attraper la sauveuse, ses bras autour de son cou.

« J’ai cru t’avoir perdu pour toujours, Em’... »

Emma enroula le corps fin de la reine avec ses bras, ses cheveux bouclés chatouillant sa joues.

Sans même le savoir, elles pleuraient toutes les deux silencieusement de bonheur, d’être dans les bras de la personne qu’elles aimaient le plus tout en souriant de toute leurs dents.

« Ça a marché. » Répéta la reine dans les cheveux de la blonde puis elle lâcha un petit rire.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu’Emma quitte l’étreinte, au plus grand regret des deux femmes.

Elle attrapa les mains de la latina, essayant en tailleur, tout comme l’autre femme et lui demanda, l’air confuse.

« Explique-moi ce qu’il s’est passé entre cette nuit et ce matin parce que je suis complètement perdue! » Ricana la femme, imitée de près par l’autre qui caressa les mains pâles avec son pouce. « C’est vrai quoi, je me suis endormie en pleurant dans un Storybrooke encore plus nunuche qu’il ne l’ai et là, je me réveille avec toi à mes côtés, répétant ‘Ça a marché.’ Suis-je un fantôme? … Est-ce que ça fait de moi le premier fantôme de Storybrooke? »

Regina sourit de plus belle devant l’air confus et complètement idiot de la femme. « Le Storybrooke nunuche comme tu le dis, c’est le paradis chérie. »

La blonde haussa les épaules tel un enfant ce qui fit encore plus la reine.

« Pour ton réveil à mes côtés, c’est assez confus mais j’ai besoin que tu m’écoutes sans me couper et surtout sans te mettre en colère. » Menaça la mairesse avec son annuaire en l’air, tout en arquant un sourcil.

La sauveuse hocha vivement la tête faisant rebondir ses boucles blondes décoiffées.

Regina inspira un bon coup et commença son explication.

« Ma mère est venue dans mes rêves ce matin. Elle m’a dit qu’elle n’avait pas plus venir plus tôt parce que, bien évidemment, je ne dormais pas. »

Elle avala sa salive avant de continuer.

« Elle l’a dit qu’ils ont du utiliser la derniere goutte de magie qui restait avec eux, qui se trouvait plus précisément dans la bague de ma mère pour que tu repartes. »

La bouche d’Emma forma un petit « O » devant l’explication de l’autre femme.

Même si elle mourrait d’envie de lui couper la parole et lui demander quelques questions, elle préférait être censée et se taire.

« Sauf que le sort fonctionne, ils devaient sacrifier une âme. »

« Non…. S’il te plaît, mens-moi et dis-moi que personne ne s’est sacrifié pour moi, s’il te plaît? » Dit la blonde, son corps entier tremblant comme une feuille.

Le remarquant à quel point elle se rendait malade, Regina se rapprocha d’elle et plongea ses mains dans la chevelure dorée.

Elle aurait voulu faire ce qu’elle lui avait dit, de lui mentir en lui disant que personne ne s’était sacrifié mais c’était la pure vérité, il n’y avait aucun moyen de retourner sur terre et reprendre une vie sans ce rare sort.

« Neal était le premier à se proposer mais ma mère a dit que c’était à elle de le faire. Elle m’a dit dans mon rêve alors son âme se disparaissait à jamais qu’elle l’avait fait parce que, qu’elle avait fait tellement d’erreurs avec moi mais que pour la première fois de son existence, elle se sacrifiait pour toujours pour que j’aie ma fin heureuse auprès de mon âme-soeur.»

De grosses larmes perlaient sur ses joues bronzés mais furent immédiatement enlevés par des fines lèvres.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis que la mère de son fils mit ses mains vers sa mâchoire et embrassa chaque gouttelette.

« Elle m’a dit qu’elle partait en paix parce qu’elle savait que mon bonheur arrivait enfin, notre bonheur arrivait enfin après toutes ces années de souffrances. » Continua Regina d’une voix enrouée, ses yeux s’ouvrant enfin.

La blonde resta collée à la femme plus âgée, son nez fin contre la joue humide.

« De plus, elle n’était même pas sûr que le sort fonctionne et que tu repartes bien sur terre mais elle a tout de même tenté et elle a réussi puisque tu es là. »

Elle joua avec les boucles blondes tandis que l’autre femme déposa de tendres baisers sur ses joues.

Elles restèrent dans cette position un moment, écoutant le coeur battre de l’une et de l’autre, humant l’odeur, se réconfortant avant que la brune ne dise:

« Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir de l’acte de ma mère, Em’. »

La concernée soupira mais n’ajouta rien de plus.

Evidemment qu’elle s’en voulait, une âme, l’âme de la grand-mère de son fils, qui est également la mère de sa Regina, son âme-soeur venait de disparaître à jamais par sa faute.

« Regina…? » Questionna la femme en mettant en face de la concernée.

Elle fixa les doux yeux marrons puis elle admira chaque trait du visage parfait de la brune comme si elle voulait mémoriser chaque trait.

Elle passa son pouce à quelques millimètres de la lèvre du bas de la femme puis elle susurra timidement:

« Je sais que ce n’est pas le moment idéal mais puis-je t’embrasser? »

La mairesse prit son ton autoritaire et lui répondît:

« Effectivement Miss Swan, ce n’est pas vraiment le moment. »

Le visage de la blonde se décomposa devant le rejet de son âme-soeur.

Elle baissa la tête, ne voulant pas faire voir qu’elle était blessée mais elle comprenait, elle venait de perdre définitivement sa mère à cause d’elle, sa réaction était plus que normale.

Regina continua sa phrase quelques secondes plus tard mais cette fois-ci avec son ton ironique de reine.

« Parce que je suis une reine, je te rappelle. Et une reine se fait courtiser correctement, pas par des femmes déjà mariées. »

Emma releva la tête, son visage illuminait. Merde, je l’avais oublié celui-là, pensa la blonde.

Elle souriait grandement qu’elle en avait mal à la mâchoire.

Elle ajouta en sautillant doucement sur le lit.

« Je te promets ma reine que tous les papiers seront signés aujourd’hui sur ton bureau. »

Regina ricana devant le côté enfantin de la blonde.

« Et que lorsque je serais officiellement divorcée avec le pirate, je te préparerai un rendez-vous digne de toi et je te ferai l’amour toute la nuit jusqu’à ce que l’une de nous tombe dans les pommes. »

La reine rigola de plus belle avant d’embrasser le bout du nez de la blonde. « Idiote. »

L’autre femme répondit en secouant la tête.

« TON idiote. »

**Author's Note:**

> La dernière scène où Cora ne sacrifie pour Emma n'était pas prévue, j’avais prévu de faire du pur angst du début à la fin mais apparemment mon côté moelleux a fini par gagner haha. 
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu ce OS (dont je ne suis pas très fière)
> 
> Bon week-end et bonne vacances!


End file.
